<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Say His Name, Moan His Name (Call Me By His Name) by Jethny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25109110">Say His Name, Moan His Name (Call Me By His Name)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jethny/pseuds/Jethny'>Jethny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Last Kingdom (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Not Cheating, Rough Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Sihtric is too hot for Uhtred's and Finan's sanity, They both want to bang him, They're using their imagination, it's a fantasy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:28:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25109110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jethny/pseuds/Jethny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While Uhtred is balls deep inside Finan’s tight ass, Finan asks him to moan Sihtric’s name.<br/>Or, Finan knows Uhtred fantasizes about Sihtric and he’s going to give him what he desires.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Finan/Uhtred of Bebbanburg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Say His Name, Moan His Name (Call Me By His Name)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Is that good, my lord?” Finan asks Uhtred, as the man thrusts deeper inside him, grabbing one of Finan’s thighs and lifting the leg a little higher to have a better angle. The new position makes Finan moan louder.</p><p>“So good. You are so damn tight, Finan. Always so tight for me,” Uhtred mumbles, lost in the sweet sensations Finan’s body always offers him.</p><p>Uhtred goes in and out of the hole, slowly, spreading the pucker wider before sliding inside again, working Finan open until the man under him is left panting hard, breathless, and losing his damn mind.</p><p>“Just fuck me harder, I’m not going to break,” Finan requires sharply. “Please,” he adds, because now is really not the time he wants to upset his lord because of words to harshly said when Uhtred is balls deep inside his ass.</p><p>He’s hungry for more and so damn impatient, but he can’t help it. Finan wants everything Uhtred can give him. It has been days since the last time he has had Uhtred’s cock inside of him, and at the moment oh he really is craving for the feeling of being full and claimed by his lover. He wants to feel him for days.</p><p>“Do not be so impatient, Finan,” Uhtred replies, biting the delicate skin of Finan’s neck, holding him tighter. The Irishman loves it so much. He adores being marked by his lord. Uhtred knows it. He likes it too, so he gives it to Finan when they can. “You are craving for my cock so bad…” the lord says in a low voice, and finally, finally, his massive cock is entirely stuffed inside and Finan sighs in contentment. Maybe it’s even a growl.</p><p>Uhtred waits for a couple of seconds before he starts fucking Finan deep and hard, which is exactly what they need. He lets himself savor the intimate moment, the union, and the feeling of safety that is so rare for him to experience.</p><p>Finan catches Uhtred’s hair with one hand while the other reaches the man’s back, helping him to stay on his back and stand Uhtred’s hard and fast thrusts, again, and again. And again. He feels so fucking open, spread around the thick cock. He feels so good and complete.</p><p>Uhtred’s eyes are close, his mouth is open. He’s looking for some air as he slams his cock deeper inside Finan’s hole. His fingers leave marks on Finan’s skin, on the man’s waist and hip, as he leans on and rocks his hips harder. Uhtred fucks Finan with all the love and energy he has. He’s ramming the ass with such passion, Finan is left moaning endlessly.</p><p>“You can—oh God, God, Uhtred,” Finan tries to speak, just when Uhtred finds his spot and makes him see light. He stays silent for a few seconds, mouth open with no sound coming out of it, only being able to feel and think about the dick in his ass and nothing more. He wishes it could be the last sensation he will feel before dying. “Are you thinking about him?” Finan manages to ask the man after taking a deep breath.</p><p>Uhtred opens his eyes sharply and he freezes for a brief second. He is caught off guard. But his reaction clearly tells Finan that he was right because Uhtred obvisouly knows of whom he's talking about, and Uhtred is amazed at how well his lover knows him.</p><p>He sees the look Finan is giving him, and he smirks. Finan is not angry. He’s definitely not.</p><p>“I don’t mind, lord. You know I don’t,” the Irishman goes on, moving his hips forward, seeking for more cock to fill him. “Uhtred,” he continues, “you can say his name.” And he kisses him.</p><p>Slowly, sensually. Finan kisses him with his full heart.</p><p>And Uhtred resumes the fucking as their lips and tongues taste each other.</p><p>“You can imagine I’m him, Uhtred.” Finan’s breathing is short, he’s fighting to speak, but he is determined. “Imagine you’re thrusting your cock inside him, imagine how good it would be, how you would feel,” Finan says. He gasps when he feels Uhtred suddenly tremble and sigh on his last words pronounced, suddenly rocking his hips abruptly and making them both groan.</p><p>Finan could swear he is feeling Uhtred’s cock getting harder inside of him, and he would have bet it wasn’t possible.</p><p>“Close your eyes and keep fucking me. Fuck <em>him</em>.”</p><p>Uhtred doesn’t know how he can be so blessed to have Finan letting him do that. Never questioning him, never judging him. He does not understand how the man can love him that much and always give him everything.</p><p>Gods, he is so in love with the man. Even if sometimes, he may desire other bodies, too.</p><p>No one can be his Finan. But Finan can be many ones.</p><p>“Say his name, my lord,” Finan requires. “Grab my hair and feed me with your big cock, hard and fast. Because that’s how you would fuck him, wouldn’t you, Uhtred?”</p><p>Uhtred can’t help the moan that escapes from his mouth as he does what Finan asks. Finan’s words are so damn arousing. The man knows exactly what to tell him to make him feel like a slut, like he's not the one in control, and he’s not ashamed of liking it. He’s impressed how Finan manages to dominate him while taking his entire lenght in his butt.</p><p>He is so good, too good for him. Finan is also so right. And fuck, so damn tight, and warm.</p><p>“That’s how you would fuck Sihtric, hm?” Finan asks, panting as Uhtred keep thrusting, hard. “The man would have no other choice but to take every inch of your perfect thick cock. He’s so loyal to you. I bet he would beg you to come inside his ass.”</p><p>“Shit, oh fuck, Finan-,” Uhtred swears, slamming into the ass harder and faster, but Finan doesn’t let him pursue his sentence any further.</p><p>“Say <em>his</em> name. Come on, fuck him,” Finan requests, in a firm voice. “I want to hear you moan his name, Uhtred.”</p><p>And Uhtred gives in.</p><p>“Sih-Sihtric, fuck, <em>Sihtric</em>,” Uhtred finally moans, gasping, as he fucks Finan’s hole ruthless. His hand tightens around the man’s hair and he pins Finan down harder on the mattress just to slam rougher his balls against Finan’s bottom as his cock fills the abuse hole.</p><p>“Y—yes, like that, my lord. Fuck your man, fuck him, fuck your men, Uhtred,” Finan encourages him.</p><p>“Shit, Finan, that excites you, imagining me fucking Sihtric?” Uhtred encircles Finan’s hard-on and he runs his thumb over the wet tip. At the question, Finan jerks his hips forward, wanting to fuck his cock inside the hand that encloses it.</p><p>Finan and Uhtred exchange a look. They’re both seeking for honesty. They can read the other without any word pronounced. They’re able to tell what the other is thinking, wanting, craving. They trust each other. They’re made for each other, bonded to the other.</p><p>“Yes,” Finan answers in a sigh. “I know you want him, God, oh God, Uhtred-,” he pants. “It gets me so aroused, fuck.”</p><p>“You do want him too, Finan.” Uhtred’s skillful fingers work their magic up and down Finan’s erection, taking out drops of pre-sperm that the man spreads all along the hard member to make it more slippery. “I can see how you look at him.”</p><p>“He’s attractive, yes.” The Irishman is on the edge, Uhtred can tell at the sound of his voice. He can tell looking at his man, looking at the speed at which Finan's chest is shaken quickly, by his gasping breath, by the sweat flowing down his forehead and chest, and by the way his rim is trying to contract itself around his shaft.</p><p>“Do you want to fuck him?” Uhtred’s question is accompanied by a rudder stroke and thrust than the others, making Finan moan louder.</p><p>In a quick gesture, Finan grabs Uhtred's neck and brings the lord’s face to his to kiss him hastily, before relaxing the grip just enough for their lips to rub and maintain a light contact.</p><p>“No.” Finan's response is assured. “You are mine and I am yours. But I like to imagine it.” The man brushes his fingers over Uhtred’s cheek, over his jaw, his chin, and the touch makes the warrior shiver almost imperceptibly. But Finan, he can see it. “I like that you like it too.”</p><p>“It is only a fantasy, Finan, I do not-”</p><p>“Jesus, I know,” Finan reassures him. “I don’t care, come on, just keep fucking me, make me come, I want to come, please,” Finan babbles. “Fuck him, moans his name.”</p><p>Uhtred resumes the fucking, pushing his cock forward deep inside the loosen hole while he strokes Finan’s dick fast. He closes his eyes and leans on, tasting again Finan's delicate lips.</p><p>Except this time, he tells himself it’s Sihtric under him. Sihtric’s lips, Sihtric’s warm body, Sihtric’s cock that is dripping in his hand, Sihtric’s voice which is moaning his name. He goes in and out of the ass, he jerks awkwardly the aching cock which is now trapped with his body, he kisses the lips and tastes the mouth. He tells himself he’s fucking Sihtric, fucking him while Finan is watching them and, that’s it.</p><p>“Sihtric, Gods, oh fuck, Sihtric!” Uhtred’s cry is hoarse when he shouts his man’s name as he fills Finan’s asshole, coming inside him and keeping fucking him until Finan empties his balls all over Uhtred’s hand, painting their bodies with his hot semen, coming on Sihtric’s name him too.</p><p>It’s only after several minutes of silent and soft, soothing caresses that Uhtred speaks.</p><p>“Do you think he would want to fuck with us?”</p><p>“I don’t know, would you want him to?” Finan is curious. That seems a fair question.</p><p>“Maybe. That way, I would feel less guilty to fantasize about fucking him on the ground or having my mouth wrapped around his cock. Or to think about you, fucking him on his fours while he sucks me off.” Uhtred says, running his fingers over Finan’s skin, over his chest, his hips, the curve of his bare buttocks.</p><p>“Or him, balls deep inside my ass at the same time as you,” Finan cleverly adds, smirking.</p><p>Uhtred’s hand freezes, his fingers tensing against the skin. His cock jerks.</p><p>“Fuck, come here,” the lord urges Finan, instantly kissing him loudly while making Finan lie down on top of him. Uhtred spreads his legs for Finan to settle between them, and he starts to rub against his man, moaning his name.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Being stuck for a week on this story and finding the 3rd episode of The Official Last Kingdom Podcast made by Alexander, Arnas and Mark on the TLK’s YouTube channel, plus seeing the last image posted on Mark’s Instagram, (un)surprisingly, it gave me enough strength and imagination to finish this work. I hope you've enjoyed it. I personally enjoyed their vid very much, oh yes, I did. Such a chemistry between these three. Unbelievable. So much damn complicity and sexual tension. And then, discovering Arnas and Mark have been roommates during two years. Oh boy. (Being a slash and RPF fan, I swear I am blessed with these podcasts and these men.)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>